


Horny

by lunaesomnium



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Sexual Situations, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Sawada Tsunayoshi, Possessive Behavior, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaesomnium/pseuds/lunaesomnium
Summary: In which Tsuna finds out he's part incubus, goes through another puberty to come into said incubus heritage, all while realizing that everyone around him is dangerously attractive. Oh, joy.





	Horny

**Author's Note:**

> still inordinately pleased with how my title is a pun ... and also very topical. yes i am a genius

“W-wait,  _ what _ –“ Tsuna nearly screeches into his end of his phone, but he manages to lower his voice just slightly in the end, cupping his free hand half over his mouth and half over his phone. Still, his voice is still a bit louder than normal and nervously, Tsuna peers out from under his desk to look at the locked door and window to make certain none of his guardians (or even Reborn) had hear him shout, as he was  _ sure _ they were looking for him, especially after he’d fled the main dining room without even taking a bite of food. 

But could he really be blamed? 

He’d grown  _ horns _ and sprouted a  _ tail _ while eating! He was just lucky the sensation wasn’t painful and the horns were hidden well by his gravity-defying hair. 

After giving a half-assed excuse stiffly, he’d left the dining room in a rush, not looking back or stopping as his guardians and Reborn called out to him. In fact, he hadn’t stopped until he was secure and locked into his office and hiding under his desk. From there, he’d called his mother because who  _ else _ could he talk to about something so strange, but he hadn’t exactly expected such a bizarre response. 

“You’re all grown up!” On the other line, his mother sniffs and her voice begins to sound watery and a bit wobbly. “Just yesterday it feels like I held you in my arms as a newborn … I can’t believe how time flies by so fast –“ 

“What, I-I don’t understand, I –“ 

“Oh? Didn’t I ever tell you? I’m a succubus, Tsu-kun. And you’re an incubus now! You’re a late bloomer, but everything should be alright.” 

“S-succubus? What’s … that?” Somehow, Tsuna doesn’t think he’s going to like the answer exactly, but anything is better than having horns and a tail – hopefully she can tell him how to get rid of them. 

“Hmm? A sex demon.” If Tsuna strains himself, he can hear his mother faintly humming as he presumably gets out various cooking ware, if the sound of pots and pans clicking together is anything to go by. 

Tsuna’s can’t even comprehend how his mother was able to say that so nonchalant. Hearing it, Tsuna lets out a squeak and accidentally hits his head on the corner of his desk, face quickly heating up, sweat beginning to collect under his pressed collar in the cramped and humid space. 

“S-s-s-so … I’m a s-sex d-demon? That’s impossible!” Suddenly, an idea hits him and be begins to laugh nervous and almost hysterically. “How didn’t I think of this before? Did you get Reborn in on this, haha – of course these horns aren’t real! Haha, I really wasn’t expecting you to play a practical joke on me, Mom.” 

There’s a brief, stagnant and awkward pause. More sweat begins to dampen the collar and the back of his shirt. He doesn’t even dare to take off his blazer, or even  _ move _ , breathlessly waiting for his mother’s response, hoping against hope that this all turned out to be a prank of some sort. 

“Your heritage isn’t a joke, Tsuna.” His mother’s voice is solemn in a way he’s never heard it before and unconsciously, Tsuna gulps, desperately thinking of a way to get that serious tone out of his mother’s voice, trying to think of a way to make it so that his mother wasn’t mad at him anymore. 

“C-can you just … t-tell me how to get rid of the horns and the tail, please … ?” 

“Horns and a tail? You grew horns and a tail?” 

Tsuna exhales loudly, biting back the urge to shout ‘ _ Weren’t you listening to the first thing I’d said???’ _ because it sounds more as if his mother is asking for confirmation, and besides, she doesn’t sound nearly as angry anymore, instead irritatingly excited. “Yes … I grew horns and a tail …”

“Right after you had a dirty thought, right?” 

“ _ Mom! _ ” The embarrassed blush burns his cheeks and his ears and Tsuna briefly closes his eyes, somehow resigned to the strange conversation he was having with his mother. 

“Well, there are different reasons you could grow your horn-set for the first time, so I was just making sure!” Sawada Nana somehow manages to make it through excruciatingly embarrassing conversations cheerily and if Tsuna didn’t love his mother so much, he’d hate her just for that small quirk. She didn’t even have the decency to be embarrassed along with him! 

Another pause, this one much more embarrassed, but just as awkward as the last. “… I-I … yes …” Tsuna mumbles after a few quick inhales and exhales, definitely  _ not _ thinking about the way Reborn had looked earlier and how his hair was sleep-mussed and messy and how he wasn’t dressed in his suit for the day and so his collarbones were exposed by the soft and loose sleep-shirt he was wearing and – 

“Oh, well in that case, you need to masturbate to get rid of your horn-set –“

“Oh, no –“ Tsuna did  _ not _ want to hear his mother talking about him  _ masturbating. _

“Eventually, you’ll learn how to control –“

“Oh, no, no, no –“ 

“But for now, just masturbate and give me a call later!” 

“I-I … um … okayloveyoubye!” Tsuna manages to squeak out, hanging up the phone quickly,  _ just _ realizing that his mother’s masturbation advice had quite a bit of merit. 

Before Tsuna even  _ starts _ to think about touching himself however, he brings a sweaty palm up to his forehead and grimaces – how was he even going to  _ begin _ to explain this to his guardians? To Reborn, even? 

Oh no. 

Tsuna hadn’t even thought about telling Reborn. 

Knowing Reborn, he’d want Tsuna to tell (or even  _ show _ , oh  _ god _ ) him everything there is to know about incubuses (incubi?). 

And that’d mean. Doing.  _ Sex _ . Stuff. With  _ Reborn _ . 

(And just the thought of  _ that _ , sends a really interesting feeling to the base of his horns and tails  and certain other parts of his anatomy. )

But no. No, no, no,  _ no,  _ no. 

Tsuna can’t do that. 

Tsuna can’t tell anyone about this. Because they’d probably want proof.

So that means … not telling anyone. 

Which doesn’t make him feel as guilty as he’d thought, because his mom did say he would be able to learn how to control this stuff, right? 

In a couple of months, he’d be able to push this incubus stuff to the side and completely forget about it, right?

…  _ right _ ?

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!! i ramble about fics a lot :3
> 
> tumblr: lunae-somnium


End file.
